Adolescence
by taigataiga
Summary: Adolescence: when the hormones kick in and they have no choice but to satisfy their needs. Berdasarkan lagu Adolescence (Kagamine Rin & Len) oleh Kurousa-P.


"Nngh..."

Kagamine Rin melakukan _stretching_ untuk seluruh tubuhnya, meskipun beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit dan pegal. Ia menggigil sedikit karena suhu kamar tempat ia berada sekarang terhitung amat dingin, apalagi untuk dirinya yang sekarang tidak mengenakan pakaian barang sedikitpun. Ia hanya bermodalkan sehelai selimut tebal yang digunakan untuk menutupi dua orang.

"Selamat pagi."

Rin menoleh ke sampingnya. Persis di sebelahnya, terdapat Kagamine Len dengan senyum mempesona, memangku kepala di tangannya sambil memandangi wajah Rin dengan tatapan mata seksi-nya itu. "Bagaimana tidurmu kemarin?" Len mengerling. "Bisa tidur, kan? Atau jangan-jangan malah tidak bisa tidur lantaran perlakuanku yang terlalu intens kemarin?"

Rin kontan _blushing_ melihat Len dengan wajah menggoda dan suara rendah seksinya itu. Apalagi Len sama-sama tidak berpakaian seperti dirinya. "A-aku bisa tidur kok semalam," jawab Rin cepat. Meskipun sudah bersama Len selama hampir seumur hidupnya, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Len yang berubah-ubah itu. Apalagi setelah kemarin mereka mengalami malam pertama mereka.

Ayah mereka sedang pergi tugas ke luar kota untuk beberapa bulan. Ibu mereka sedang menginap di rumah teman untuk arisan, katanya. Jadi tinggallah Rin dan Len di rumah mereka, berdua saja.

Sebagai anak muda yang keduanya masih berusia 17 tahun, wajar saja luapan hasrat itu pasti sedikit terbesit dalam hati mereka. Sejak kecil terus bersama, dibesarkan bersama, tidur di ranjang yang sama, mandi bersama, sepasang pria dan wanita. Saat mereka bertumbuh dewasa, mereka seharusnya memisahkan diri satu sama lain, menjaga jarak untuk menghindari 'hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan'. Mereka juga bukannya tidak berusaha. Orangtua mereka sudah mengusahakan kamar satu lagi sehingga mereka tidak usah tidur bersama, dan mereka juga sudah berusaha menjaga jarak. Rin dan Len sudah berusaha keras.

Tapi jauh, dalam lubuk hati mereka, ada sebuah ikatan yang masih terlalu kuat. Mereka tidak bisa berjauhan terus seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya saatnya tiba.

Rumah sangat sepi malam itu. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tidak ada acara TV yang bagus, semua PR sudah dikerjakan, dan mereka sudah kenyang makan cemilan. Rin hanya bisa bolak-balik di ranjangnya tanpa tujuan yang jelas, ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Sedari tadi jantungnya hanya bisa berdetak cepat dan darah hangat berdesir dalam nadinya.

Rin tidak tahu ia memikirkan apa. Tapi ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang secuilpun. Ia tidak tahu apa ini karena masa mudanya yang bergejolak atau semata-mata karena perasaan gelisah. Yang pasti, sedari tadi jantungnya berdebar-debar terlalu kencang, dan ia bisa merasakan wajahnya panas, kakinya gemetar.

_Tidak, ini bukan perasaan takut_, batinnya. Ini terlalu tidak wajar untuk perasaan gelisah semata. Ia... sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

_Tik, tok. Tik, tok._ Waktu terus bergulir dan tidak dirasa sudah pukul 12 lewat 15 menit. Tengah malam sudah lewat, hari sudah berganti. _Hari lain sudah berlalu, dan hari yang baru sudah tiba_, Rin bergumam. _Sampai kapan kita terus seperti ini, Len?_

Di saat yang sama, Len juga sedang berbaring di kamarnya, melamun. Tidak bisa tidur meskipun tahu hari sudah malam. Len tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari foto yang digantung di tembok depan ranjangnya, sehingga ia bisa memandangnya setiap saat.

Foto dirinya dan Rin saat mereka berdua masih 10 tahun. 7 tahun yang lalu. _Masa-masa yang terlalu damai_, batinnya. Len tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya terus menolak fakta bahwa mereka berdua tidak bisa dekat seperti dulu lagi.

Len terhenyak.

_Ah. Tidak. Bukan, bukan itu yang kuinginkan._

Len menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Di bibirnya terukir seulas senyum nakal.

_Sebenarnya yang kuinginkan itu... apa?_ Len memukul dahinya sendiri, terkesiap dengan pikiran nakalnya. Seorang pria yang menjelang dewasa sepertinya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa kecuali tentang hal itu, jika menyangkut soal wanita.

_Yang kuingingkan... dari Rin.. itu... sebenarnya..._

Pikiran Len yang sudah melambung ke mana-mana itu dihentikan dengan ketukan pendek dari pintu kamarnya.

_Tok tok tok. _"Ini aku, Len." Suara seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya berkumandang dari luar kamarnya. "Aku.. boleh masuk?"

Len terpana mendengar suara Rin yang meminta masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tak dinyana, jantung Len langsung berpacu. Tanpa disadarinya, keringatnya menetes. Pikirannya kembali melambung ke mana-mana.

_Tok tok_. "Len?"

_Ah._ Len kembali pada kenyataan. _Sialan, pikiranku._ "M-masuk saja, Rin."

Terdengar bunyi decitan pintu kamar, dan Rin melangkah masuk ke dalam. Alangkah kagetnya Rin sewaktu melihat kondisi saudara kembarnya tak lain sama dengan dirinya. Sama-sama tidak bisa tidur dikarenakan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Ayo, duduk." Len menepuk sebuah tempat di ranjangnya, meminta Rin untuk duduk di sana. Rin, dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar gila, mau tak mau menerima ajakan Len untuk duduk di sana... dengan kata lain, duduk di ranjang Len.

Rin duduk dengan kaku, sementara Len juga bersikap kurang lebih sama kakunya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," ujar Rin dengan suara kecilnya yang gemetar. "Makanya aku datang ke sini."

"Oh ya?" Di luar dugaan, Len terdengar lebih tenang daripada Rin yang sudah jelas sekali _nervous_ nya. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

Rin memandang Len sesaat. Sosok kembarannya yang berbeda jauh dengannya; tentu saja, mereka berbeda jenis kelamin. Sosok Len yang duduk di sebelahnya, hanya diterangi sedikit cahaya dari lampu meja di sebelah ranjang terlihat sangat menawan. Rambut Len yang sedikit panjang itu dibiarkan terurai, tidak diikat seperti biasa. Dari sini, garis-garis tubuh Len terlihat sangat jelas, mulai dari lekukan rahangnya yang terlihat kuat, leher dan bahunya yang bidang, serta otot-otot lengannya yang sangat maskulin. Wajah Rin panas, jantungnya berdebar gila, dan kakinya gemetar. Apalagi kamar Len terhitung dingin dibanding kamarnya.

"Ra-rasanya," Rin buka mulut. "Kau sudah banyak berubah ya, Len."

Len memandang Rin. Tatapan yang menyiratkan banyak hal. "Kau juga banyak berubah, Rin."

Rin tidak tahu, bahwa Len selalu memperhatikannya selama ini. Tubuh yang bertambah tinggi, lekukan tubuh yang bertambah jelas, dada yang tak lagi rata seperti dulu, serta kaki yang jenjang. Rin sudah berubah. Begitu pula Len. Mereka berdua berubah banyak. Dan mereka tidak banyak mendapat kesempatan untuk berada begitu dekat satu sama lain, dikarenakan masa remaja dan dewasa yang sudah menanti.

Mereka seharusnya berhenti berdekatan. Kalau tidak, yang terjadi selanjutnya akan menjadi sangat gawat.

Mereka sadar itu. Mereka sendiri menyadari kalau hasrat dan gairah mereka tidak terbendung. Dalam kondisi yang mendukung, hal apapun bisa terjadi.

Tapi, mereka malah memutuskan akan bermain dengannya.

"Len.."

Yang dipanggil menoleh sontak ke orang yang memanggil. Rin menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Len. Ia mendongak karena saudara kembarnya itu lebih tinggi darinya, dan memandang matanya sendu.

"Kita... sudah lama tidak sedekat ini."

Len menghela nafas. "Ya, kau benar. Salah siapa ya?" Tangan Len bergeser ke arah tangan Rin, dan tangannya yang lebih besar meraih tangan kecil itu. Jari-jari mereka bersilangan. Baik Len maupun Rin merasakan hasrat mendadak menjalari syarafnya.

"Aku..." Rin menunduk, merasakan wajahnya merah padam karena grogi. Tapi belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, tangan Len yang tidak menggenggam tangannya spontan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

Rin terkesiap.

Len melepaskan tangan Rin, lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Rin lebih kuat lagi. Seharusnya Rin merasa kesakitan karena tenaga Len yang luar biasa, tapi ia hanya bisa menahan tangis yang tiba-tiba ingin keluar begitu saja.

"Rin."

Suara Len yang rendah berbisik di telinga Rin. Bibirnya yang dingin menyentuh kulit Rin, membuat Rin panas-dingin.

"Aku rindu masa lalu. Masa-masa kita bisa berpelukan seperti ini dengan tulus. Tanpa mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain."

Len melonggarkan pelukannya, matanya menatap mata Rin lekat-lekat. Jarak wajah mereka tidak lebih dari 5 centimeter sementara Len sudah kehilangan seluruh gemetarannya. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah gairah. Hasrat yang menggelora, meluap-luap. Dan Rin bisa merasakannya.

"Sewaktu kita masih kecil, pelukan seperti barusan hanyalah pelukan sayang." Len memelankan suaranya. "Tapi masa sudah berubah. Sekarang kita sudah bertambah dewasa.."

Pikiran Rin yang barusan berceceran karena bisikan Len yang menggelitik telinganya kini sudah mulai waras. Dan ia sudah mulai bisa membaca situasi. Tak dinyana, ada bagian kecil hatinya yang berteriak waspada, namun ia mengabaikannya. Ia hanya bisa merasa senang... sekaligus tidak sabar.

Len masih melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...dan pelukan barusan, untuk orang seumur kita, hanya merupakan _prelude_ dari sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar."

Sesuatu yang panas-dingin merembes di bibir Rin, membuatnya terhenyak meskipun sudah bisa menduga apa yang bakal terjadi semenjak percakapan mereka barusan. Len, saudara kembarnya, kini tengah mencium bibirnya.

Len yang awalnya mengecup Rin dengan tenang kini berubah lebih bergairah. Kedua tangannya memegang pipi Rin, ia menekan bibirnya lebih dalam. Len memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rin, yang disambut desahan halus yang hanya menambah _lust _dari kedua pasang saudara itu. Sebuah _french kiss_ yang terlalu bergairah untuk sepasang saudara sedarah. Tapi mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Len mengangkat bibirnya sebentar, memberi kesempatan bagi Rin untuk menarik nafas. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melakukan ciuman kedua yang sama intensnya, namun bedanya, kini tangan Len menyusuri rahang Rin, leher, bahu, dan dadanya. Bibir Len berpindah dari bibir ke dagu dan kemudian leher, menyisakan jejak basah. Sementara tangan Len meraba dan meremas dada Rin halus, membuat gadis itu mengerang pelan.

"Pakaian yang menganggu," Len bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia membuka kancing piyama Rin satu per satu dengan tenang; ternyata ia bisa juga mengendalikan diri. Len menarik piyama dan melepas bra Rin dalam satu tindakan cepat; ia lalu melemparnya entah ke mana ke sudut kamat.

Len mendorong Rin pelan sehingga gadis itu terbaring di tempat tidur. Len memandanginya sesaat, menikmati ekspresi saudara kembarnya yang benar-benar menggairahkan. Wajahnya merona merah, dengan tatapan mata tidak sabar dan keringat yang membasahi pipinya. Benar-benar seksi. Kalau bisa, Len ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

Tangan Len menyusuri dada Rin, meremas dan memainkannya. Belum puas jika hanya tangannya yang bermain, bibir Len mengecupnya, menjilatnya, membuat Rin memekik-mekik kecil.

Puas bermain-man, sekarang Len akan memulai puncak dari malam yang tiada habisnya ini.

Tangan Len menarik celana dalam Rin dengan satu gerakan cepat. Len menekuk kedua kaki Rin ke atas lalu membukanya. Len menahan nafas begitu melihat daerah tersembunyi Rin yang langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karena malu. Len menyisipkan sebuah senyum geli.

"Bukalah kakimu lebih lebar, jeruk. Rasa malu tidak berguna kalau kita sudah sampai sejauh ini."  
>"Dasar pisang mesum!" Rin menimpali, masih menutupi wajahnya.<p>

Len tersenyum damai, atmosfir serasa berubah menjadi seperti saat mereka masih kecil, menggunakan panggilan ledekan seperti itu. Namun Len sadar, sekali lagi, semua sudah berubah, dan yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah dua pasang pria dan wanita yang dipenuhi nafsu.

Len menahan nafas melihat Rin yang masih terlihat malu, tidak sabar, dan gemetar. Ia hanya menghela nafas, memamerkan senyum _boyish_nya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Rin.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang."

Len mengecup bibir Rin intens (untuk meredam teriakan yang pasti akan dikeluarkan saudaranya itu), dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Kita kembali pada masa kini.

Rin merasakan tubuhnya menggigil. Ia juga tidak memiliki tidur malam yang cukup karena kejadian kemarin malam. Sekarang matanya terasa berat, apalagi suhu ruangan yang rendah membuatnya semakin terkantuk-kantuk.

Rin tidak sadar tubuhnya mulai collapse karena kantuk. Ia tiba-tiba rubuh.

BRUK!

"Ups!"

Len dengan cekatan menangkap Rin sebelum kepalanya menyentuh tembok, lalu menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Wah, rasanya semalam aku memang terlalu keras padamu. Buktinya sekarang kau terlihat rapuh sekali."

Rin mencibir. "Tidak, ini karena aku kurang tidur!" padahal wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemu.

Len melemparkan senyum jahilnya. "Melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu membuatku ingin menyerangmu lagi, tahu."

"D-dasar PISANG! MESUM!" Rin meneriaki telinga Len meskipun sebenarnya jantungnya berdebar-debar kaget.

Len tertawa pelan. "Bercanda, bercanda. Pagi ini kau boleh istirahat. Aku yang akan mengurus rumah." Len alu melirik ke arah kalender. "Ayah masih pulang beberapa bulan lagi, sementara Ibu bilang ia tidak akan ada di rumah sampai minggu depan..." Len menoleh ke arah Rin dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang paling seksi, lalu berbisik di telinga Rin, pelan.

"Jadi kita masih punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang, _am I right_?"

Rin terkesiap. Ia tidak habis pikir sejak kapan saudara kembarnya menjadi segini mesum, meskipun diam-diam ia mencintai sifat agresif itu. Wajahnya langsung berubah merah padam.

Len hanya menikmati perubahan ekspresi Rin, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah membaringkan Rin di sana. Ia mengecup bibir Rin cepat lalu berjalan mengambil baju dan keluar kamar.

"Tidurlah dulu, karena nanti malam aku tidak akan memberi ampun, Rin."


End file.
